Asignatura Pendiente
by enekf25
Summary: Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, estaba lejos de ser una chica igual a las demás, estudiar era su única prioridad y, para ella, todo lo demás era una pérdida de tiempo. Por su cabeza ni siquiera se cruzaba la idea de salir con un chico o enamorarse. Hasta que un nuevo alumno llega al colegio. Harry Potter hará que toda su vidas cambie por completo.
1. El chico nuevo

_Las noches de insomnio algunas veces son buenas, muchas ideas surgen mientras el sol duerme y la luna nos desvela._

 **1**

 **El chico nuevo**

El primer día de clases siempre está repleto de ansiedad y nervios para cualquier persona. Ni siquiera una alumna de quinto año como Hermione Granger, tan estricta como aplicada, podía estar ajena a eso. Un curso nuevo trae nuevos desafíos y ella está decidida a superarlos. Eso para nada la intimidaba, al contrario, era la motivación para conseguir sus múltiples metas.

Pero no todo es nuevo en este año, hay cosa que no cambian, como los amigos. Esos que te distraen de los estudios y te hacen reír cuando estas triste o enojada.

Eso hacía Hermione, parada sobre los pasillos de Hogwarts y levantado la cabeza por encima la multitud que iba y venía, buscar a sus amigas. Hace varios minutos que lo hacía y no conseguía encontrarlas, si no hubiera tanta gente tal vez sería más fácil. Acaso ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar una cabellera rubia y otra colorada allí?

Al no ser tan alta, como le gustaría ser en ese momento, subió a un banco, que tenía cerca, para mirar desde arriba y haciéndose visera con la mano, intentó buscar alguna cara conocida.

—Hermione— dijo una voz bajo ella. Pero Hermione estaba muy concentrada en su tarea para darse cuenta que la estaba llamando.

—¡Hermione!— volvió a decir la voz, esta vez más fuerte.

La chica interrumpió lo que hacía para mirar hacia abajo. Allí estaba Luna, su amiga de cabellera rubia, y Ginny, su amiga de pelo rojo.

—¿Qué hacías ahí arriba?—preguntó Luna, extrañada.

Hermione miró donde estaba parada y bajó del banco sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nada— dijo —, las estaba buscando.

—Acaso estás ciega Hermione, estábamos justo detrás de ti —comentó Ginny, que se encontraba junto a Luna.

—Quizás lo esté —dijo estampando una mano en su cara, mientras sus amigas se echaban a reír —¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?—.Cambiar el tema sería lo mejor, se sentía algo tonta por no haberlas visto estando prácticamente al lado de ellas.

—La mías fueron horribles— se quejó Ginny, con hombros caídos—, mis hermanos no dejaron que me divierta. Además no puede encontrar ni un sólo chico lindo.

—¿Tú Luna?

—Papá y yo fuimos a la India, meditamos en el Áshram. Me encantó.

—Hay Luna, tú y tus gustos raros —expresó Ginny riéndose.

Hermione miró a Luna divertida y ambas se unieron a Ginny con sus risas. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta, cuánto las había echado de menos en estas vacaciones. Claro que se mandaban mensajes casi todo los días, pero ella era muy distraída a veces y cuando se metía dentro de uno de sus libros, se olvidaba del mundo exterior, haciendo que los mensajes se amontonen dentro de su buzón.

Repentinamente Ginny dejó de reír y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de sus amigas para que también se detengan.

—Miren ese bombón—dijo Ginny, señalando a un chico que caminaba por el pasillo —¿Quién será?

—No lo sé, nunca lo había visto—contestó Luna—, tal vez sea nuevo.

—Si es nuevo espero que este en nuestro curso— la mirada viciosa de Ginny, asustó a Luna —. Qué guapo es, ¿o no?

Hermione, incrédula, se volteo y miró al chico. Algo atractivo era, pero cualquiera lo sería teniendo los ojos de ese verde hipnótico como los que él tenía tras sus gafas. Su obscuro cabello parecía desconocer el peine por completo, ¿qué persona no se peina? Parecía incluso absurda esa pregunta, pero era así. El chico caminaba distraído, intentando acomodar el nudo de su corbata, tal vez para que no se vea lo mal hecho que estaba el nudo. ¿Acaso nunca había usado un uniforme en su vida?

Cuando este extraño muchacho dejó en paz su corbata levantó la vista. A Hermione se le paralizó el corazón cuando él la miró fijamente « _¿Se habrá dado cuenta que lo observaba?»_ , al menos eso creyó ella, de todas maneras corrió la vista concentrándose en sus amigas.

—¿Y qué te parece Hermione?—preguntó Ginny por enésima vez.

La pregunta la encontró fuera de carril.

—Sólo es una cara bonita—respondió aparentando indiferencia.

Nuevamente buscó al chico para reafirmar sus palabras, pero éste había desaparecido. Y mientras de reojo observaba a la gente pasar, esperando verlo, el timbre sonó indicándole que debía entrar al aula.

* * *

Como cada año Hermione se sentaba al frente en todas las clases, muchas veces lo hacía sola, porque sus amigas se quejaban cuando ella desparramaba todos sus libros sobre el pupitre, dejándole sin espacio para los suyos. De todas maneras no le molestaba, se sentía cómoda estando sola.

Su inquietud por aquel chico se había ido. Una vez dentro del aula su cabeza se concentró en Literatura, la primera materia del año. Esa era una de las pocas materias en las que coincidía con sus amigas, las materias y horarios que elegía Hermione eran imposibles de seguir para Ginny y Luna.

Con su lápiz, Hermione organizaba los horarios de toda la semana cuando la profesora Mcgonagall entró al aula con su severo rosto. Para ella, la profesora Mcgonagall, era sin dudas la mejor profesora de Hogwarts. La conocía, fue su profesora desde que ingresó al colegio y a pesar de ser estricta, era muy flexible para enseñar y debatir.

En ese momento el deseo de Ginny se cumplió, cuando un chico de pelo negro y ojos verde con lentes entró detrás de la profesora.

—Buenos días— dijo Mcgonagall, mirando el panorama—, este año tendremos un nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Harry Potter—. La profesora señaló al chico que acababa de entrar y se encontraba parado junto a la puerta. Luego le indicó los pupitres y dijo —. Siéntate Potter, tengo que empezar mi clase.

Hermione vio como el chico nuevo se le acercaba a paso lento, algo en ella tembló cuando Harry llegó a su lado, haciendo que su lápiz se deslice de su mano y caiga al suelo. El chico no tardó en agacharse para recogerlo y entregárselo en la mano con una sonrisa. Ella lo tomó, intentó decir algo, varías palabras cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento; gracias era una de ellas y también una pregunta: ¿Me viste verte en el pasillo, cierto? Por eso me sonreíste ¿cierto? Pero cuando abrió la boca ninguna palabra salió de ella, sólo aire agitado.

Una vez que el chico pasó junto a Hermione, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se sentó en un pupitre al fondo del aula. Al regresar la vista, pudo ver a sus amigas hacerle guiños con los ojos y algún gesto cómico señalando al chico nuevo. Hermione abochornada volvió la vista al frente sin hacerles caso a las bromas sus amigas.

Mcgonagall dio la clase casi sin pausa y durante toda la hora de literatura Hermione estuvo dispersa. Ginny y Luna habían malinterpretado el gesto del chico nuevo, él sólo levantó un lápiz del suelo, estaban locas en pensar algo más, sólo fue un gesto nada más que eso, ¿cierto?

Por suerte el timbre sonó y Hermione esperó afuera del aula, con los brazos cruzados, a sus amigas para aclarar las cosas. La primera en salir fue Luna, seguida por Ginny que se escondía tras la espalda de la rubia.

—¿Se divirtieron?— preguntó Hermione con aire de reproche.

—Si— contestó Ginny, levantado la cabeza por encima del hombro de Luna, para luego volverse a ocultar.

—¡Ginny!—se quejó Luna—No juegues a las escondidas conmigo !Salí!

Ginny se incorporó junto a ella y dijo:

—No tiene nada de malo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione.

—Que te guste el nuevo —respondió Ginny.

—Que a mi… ¿qué?

—No finjas Hermione— dijo Luna—, vimos lo que pasó antes de empezar la clase.

—Sólo me alcanzó el lápiz —se defendió.

—Sí, por eso no le sacabas los ojos de encima—mencionó con sarcasmo Ginny.

Hermione quedó en blanco, por primera vez no supo que responder. Sus amigas tenían razón, pero no sabía porque había pasado eso. Intentó responderles algo con coherencia y sentido pero solo soltó un incomprensible balbuceo.

—Admítelo —insistió Ginny—, es lindo. —La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo. En ese momento una mano se posó sobre su hombro, que la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Están hablando de mi?

Por un momento a las tres chicas se les heló el cuerpo, pero al girar la cabeza, volvieron a respirar al ver la cabellera rubia de un chico que masticaba chicle y apoyaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Ginny.

—No Draco— dijo la pelirroja—, hablábamos de alguien guapo, no de ti.

—Si soy el más guapo de Hogwarts, ¿de quién más pueden hablar entonces?

—¡Ah! Malfoy —suspiró Ginny—, no has cambiado nada desde el año pasado.

—No Weasley— Draco pellizcó la mejilla de la chica con una sonrisa—. Este año por fin saldrás conmigo o vas a seguir rechazándome.

—Seguí esperando, la lista es larga. — aseguró Ginny devolviéndole el pellizco con un poco mas de fuerza.

En Hogwarts nadie sabía si ese juego entre Draco y Ginny era un deporte o un pasatiempo. Hace varios años que se conocían y siempre la relación era la misma con ellos dos. Era divertido verlos así.

—¡Eh! Draco, respeto, es mi hermana— estas palabras vinieron de un pelirrojo que apareció en el pasillo cargando una jaula con un hámster dentro —No sé de qué hablan, pero seguro Draco se le está tirando a Ginny. Otra vez.

—Y le está yendo igual que siempre—bromeó Hermione. Los cinco se echaron a reír por este comentario.

—¿Que llevas ahí Ron?—pregunto Luna, con curiosidad.

—Tuvimos Biología la primera hora—comenzó a contar Ron—, y la profesora Sprout, nos mandó a Draco y a mí, que lleváramos el hámster al invernadero. Pero Draco se fue corriendo y me dejó todo el trabajo a mí.

Nuevamente todos volvieron a reírse, excepto Ron, antes de oír nuevamente el timbre, que les indicó el final del descanso.

—Bueno, me voy— dijo Hermione —, tengo química con Snape y odia los retrasos.

Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y a toda prisa se fue por los pasillos. El profesor de química, Severus Snape, no lo sólo detestaba los retrasos, por algún motivo a ella la trataba como si la odiara. Cualquier error cometido en su clase era una excusa para decirle a todo el mundo que no era " _Perfecta_ ". Sentía que no la evaluaba a ella al igual que al resto de la clase. Afortunadamente su margen de error era mínimo y prácticamente nunca de daba motivos para eso.

Cuando iba a subir las escaleras que llevaban al laboratorio, Hermione encontró al chico de pelo negro, el nuevo, con un papel en la mano. Parecía estar perdido, quizás buscando su siguiente clase. Hermione se percató que no había nadie más alrededor, por eso, comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, rezando para que no la viera. No quería perder ni un segundo haciendo de guía escolar.

—Disculpa— escuchó decir Hermione del chico. En ese memento dos opciones pasaron por su cabeza. Una era quedar como grosera y seguir su camino ignorándolo y la otra era dar media vuelta y desear a que Snape no haya llegado aún.

En su indecisión, el chico de pelo negro, ya estaba a tres escalones por debajo de ella y entre el huracán de opciones eligió dar media vuelta.

—¿Sabes dónde queda el aula de química?—preguntó éste.

—Si— respondió Hermione, sin disimular su prisa—, aquí arriba.

El chico dubitativo volvió a preguntar, señalando el final de las escaleras.

—¿Aquí arriba?

—Sí ¡Apúrate!

Hermione se volteó y comenzó a subir los escalones de dos en dos. «Acaso estaba sordo—pensó molesta —, con sus tontas preguntas sólo hace que me retrase más».

Al llegar arriba encontró la puerta del laboratorio cerrada, seguramente el profesor Snape ya había entrado y estaba afilando la guillotina para el alumno que llegase tarde.

Hermione cerró los ojos, apretó la mandíbula y respiró. Si no fuera por la demora que tuvo con el chico nuevo, y sus innecesarias preguntas, hubiera llegado a tiempo y no tendría que aguantar las quejas de Snape justamente el primer día de clases.

Resignada golpeó la puerta. Ésta se abrió y lo primero que vio fue el ceñudo rostro del Profesor Snape con su acostumbrada cara de fastidio.

—Ah… señorita Granger, buenas noches —dijo el profesor, con su particular humor —. Llevas cinco años en este colegio y veo que no se acostumbra a los horarios.

Hermione apretó su mandíbula nuevamente, quería masticar su enojo y evitar decir algo que le cueste el año de química.

Snape miró por encima de ella y observó que no era la única que llegó tarde.

—Veo que no es la única retrasada— dijo observando a Harry que estaba tras ella —, debe ser el nuevo…—. Snape miró en su lista y al ver de quien se trataba su rostro cambió. —Potter… —dijo— No me extraña verlo llegar tarde—El profesor regresó a su escritorio y dijo: — Pasen y siéntense. Ya veremos más tarde.

Mientras los chicos caminaban a la única mesa disponible, el resto de alumnos los miraban como condenados a muerte. Nadie entraba a la clase de Snape gratuitamente luego de llegar tarde. Eso lo sabía muy bien Hermione, por eso estaba tan enojada.

Una vez sentados, Harry puedo notar que el enojo de la chica era con él. Por eso estaba tan apurada en las escaleras. El profesor Snape generaba miedo, si lo hubiese sabido no le hacía perder más tiempo.

—Lo siento— intentó disculparse Harry con ella—, no sabía que…

—¡SILENCIO!— lo interrumpió Snape —Granger, Potter, además de llegar tarde van a hablar toda la clase. Extraño comportamiento para la mejor alumna de Hogwarts—dijo mientras escribía en el pizarrón—Ya que están hablando, explícale al nuevo que en mi clase no se habla, no se ríe…

—Ni se respira— dijo Harry por lo bajo.

El profesor le lanzó una mirada ruda, que lo hizo encogerse de hombros.

A su lado, Hermione estaba a punto de explotar. En tan solo cinco minutos el chico nuevo hizo que Snape la rete dos veces, algo que no hacía hace tres años. Sus dientes se iban a resquebrajar de tanto apretar su mandíbula para no gritar.

En ese momento Harry escribió " _Lo siento_ " en una hoja y se lo acercó. Ella con toda su amabilidad, apenas la observó con el ceño fruncido y miró hacia el frente ignorando por completo al chico y su nota.

Las clases de Snape eran muy diferentes a las de Mcgonagall. Él se la pasaba hablando todo el tiempo, explicando la teoría de cada elemento y cada enlace. Tenías que estar muy atento en los apuntes y libros por si acaso preguntaba algo. Era muy impaciente, quería la respuesta correcta de manera rápida y siempre elegía bien, siempre un distraído había en la clase.

Por extraño que parezca, Hermione pensó que todas las preguntas iban a ir para ella por haber llegado tarde, pero eso no sucedió, Snape no le prestó atención durante toda la cátedra. Hasta que sonó el timbre.

Todos los chicos recogieron sus libros y comenzaron a abandonar el laboratorio. El profesor Snape se puso de pié y dijo:

—Potter, Granger, ustedes no.

Los chicos volvieron a sentarse en su lugar. Harry con la mirada perdida y Hermione con el rostro enfadado.

Snape regresó a su escritorio y empezó a ordenar sus papeles. Cuando terminó con esa tarea, se quedó sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia el techo.

Así se quedaron los tres, en silencio, dentro del aula vacía, donde el único ruido era el _tic, tac, tic, tac_ del relejo que hacía pasar el tiempo. En el cual, ni una mosca rompía el ambiente expectante del lugar.

Sonó un nuevo timbre.

El profesor Snape se puso de pie y dijo:

—Pueden irse, mañana pensaré un castigo.

De inmediato Hermione tomó sus libro con furia se marchó de allí, sin siquiera mirar a nadie, bufando de ira con pasos largos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione bajó al almuerzo se encontró con sus amigas, Luna y Ginny, en una mesa junto a Draco y Ron. Ellos la estaban esperando, bueno en realidad sólo Ginny y Luna las estaba esperando por que Draco ya estaba almorzando mientras Ron se atragantaba con la comida.

—¿Qué pasó, por qué tardaste tanto?— preguntó Luna.

—¿Y por qué estás tan enfadada?— añadió Ron, mientras masticaba un gran trozo de pollo.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y dijo:

—Llegamos tarde a química y Snape no me dejó salir del laboratorio hasta que se aburrió de mirar el techo.

—¿Llegamos? ¿Quiénes?— cuestionó Luna, con mirada inquisitiva.

—El nuevo y yo p...

—¡El nuevo!—interrumpió sorprendida—¿Ya te le tiraste? Eres más rápida que Ginny.

—¡Hey!—se quejó Ginny— Aunque yo también llegaría tarde por ese bombón—. La pelirroja levantó una ceja y le guiñó el ojo, otra vez.

—¿Qué?… ¡No! No soy así — dijo Hermione defendiéndose, estaban mal interpretando las cosas nuevamente—. Además llegué tarde por su culpa. Lo hubiera dejado perdido en los pasillos.

Draco ,que escuchaba atento, dejó de lado su comida y dijo:

—Por qué todas hablan del nuevo. Que tiene el que yo no tenga —. Acto seguido Draco peinó hacia atrás su cabello rubio con la mano.

—Llámalo y pregúntaselo está ahí— dijo Luna señalando a un chico de pelo negro y lentes que se encontraba parado a tres metros de ellos.

Draco se levantó y llamó le chico son su mano. Al principio éste no se dio cuente que lo estaban llamando, luego miró hacia ambos lados y al ver que estaba solo se auto señaló preguntando con ese gesto si era a él a quien llamaba el rubio. Draco se lo conformó con la cabeza y éste se dirigió hacia la mesa.

Hermione no creyó que en verdad llamarían al chico nuevo, estaban locos si lo hacían, pero cuando lo observó acercarse se levantó e instintivamente se fue de allí. Todavía seguía enojada, no podía dejar pasar que, por su culpa, había empezado con el pie izquierdo el año con el peor de los profesores. Irse era lo mejor, tenerlo cerca en ese momento solo serviría para querer estrangularlo, nada más.

Cuando el chico llegó a la mesa, el último mechón de cabello castaño de Hermione desapareció de allí. Dejando a todos desconcertados.

—Creo que por mi culpa se fue—dijo el chico algo apenado.

—No lo creo— aseguró Luna, tal vez si o quizás no, pero ella no quería hacerlo sentir mal —Te llamas Harry ¿cierto?

—Si— dijo él—, me llamo Harry… Harry Potter.

—Un placer, yo soy Luna—luego señaló a las otras personas en la mesa —, el es Ron y ella es Ginny… —Los Hermanos saludaron. Ron levantó su mano, y Ginny, bueno Ginny si no fuera por la mesa y que era un desconocido se le hubiera lanzado al cuello pero solo dijo «—Hola Harry.»—… y éste de aquí es Draco—. Él también saludo con la mano al igual que Ron. Harry imitó el gesto para saludarlo.

Harry sonrió, pero una incógnita se presentó en su cabeza.

—Luna, ¿sabes cómo se llama la chica que se fue? La de pelo castaño—preguntó.

—Mmm… —señaló Ginny desde su lugar— creo que a Harry le gusta lo difícil.

Harry miró confundido a la chica de pelo rojo. Sólo pudo decir: —¿Eh?

—No le hagas caso a mi hermana— chistó Ron —, ella se llama Hermione Granger.

Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada antes de golpearle la cabeza.

—Cállate Ron— dijo Ginny—, ¿así que estás interesado en ella?

—Bueno… creo que por mi culpa hoy llegó tarde y tal vez nos metimos en problemas.

Draco, quien lo había llamado, se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro.

—Ay Harry, Harry— se apresuró a decir—, amigo si quieres ganarte a Hermione hay tres cosas que debes saber. La primera, no le gusta que la interrumpan mientras estudia. La segunda, ella es más terca que una puerta. Y la tercera… no hay tercera.

La cabeza de Harry estaba dando vueltas, en ese momento no entendía nada, pero estas extrañas personas le empezaban a caer bien.

—Draco eres un idiota— gruñó Ginny golpeándolo —, estás confundiendo a Harry.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir —aclaró Draco—, empezarte mal metiéndola en problemas con Snape.

—No hablan de Snape que me asustan —dijo Ron fingiendo escalofríos.

Luna, impaciente y viendo que la conversación se estaba yendo hacia otro lado se levantó.

—Esperen— soltó —él sólo preguntó su nombre y ustedes se fueron por las ramas.

Todos, incluido Harry, se lanzaron a reír sin pausa. En tan solo un instante habían convertido una simple pregunta en una gran historia. Y de manera natural Harry compartía esa situación.

En ese momento un chico llamado Neville Longbottom llegó a la mesa y le dejó a Draco una hoja. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo Neville miró a Luna cuando llegó. Éste le dijo que eran las inscripciones para las pruebas del equipo de futbol del colegio, y se marchó.

Harry miró la hoja y preguntó:

—¿Futbol?

—Si— respondió Draco —¿Piensas inscribirte?

—Si— dijo Harry entusiasmado —será divertido.

De inmediato sacó una pluma y anotó su nombre en la lista, donde ya había muchos, incluido el de Ron. Draco le explico que todos los años se hacen pruebas para suplantar a los jugadores que dejaban el colegio o el quipo. También se enteró que Ron y Ginny tenían dos hermanos más en Hogwarts que jugaban de marcadores centrales, y que al profesor Snape todos le temían. Aunque eso él ya lo sospechaba.

* * *

Al caer la noche Hermione estaba en su cuarto leyendo su libro de química, no sabía que podía pasar mañana con Snape, pero quería estar lista para cualquier posible pregunta que él le presente. En una cama junto a ella se encontraba Luna, que estaba sentada con los pies cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras sostenía en sus manos dos sahumerios y decía: —Ahmmmm… ahmmmm…

Pero esta atmósfera casi silenciosa fue interrumpida cundo Ginny entro al cuarto.

—¡Ay Dios! — dijo apoyándose sobre la puerta— La loca nos va a quemar a todos.

Luna abrió sus ojos con fastidio. Ella no quería interrumpir su meditación, pero tampoco quería que Ginny le tire un balde de agua para apagar sus sahumerios. No sería la primera vez que lo haría.

—Veo que la habitación se llenó de ondas negativas— bromeó Luna con voz de gurú espiritual—. Por suerte ya terminé mi meditación.

Mientras Luna guardaba sus velas aromáticas y palitos de colores, Ginny se acercó a Hermione que se veía muy concentrada en su lectura y fijó sus ojos en ella.

Hermione notó la presencia de su amiga y lentamente bajó su libro y preguntó:

—¿Se te perdió algo?

—No— respondió ella—, me preguntaba si eras una persona o una estatua.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención al libro, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque fue interrumpida por Luna que se acomodó a su lado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así hoy en el almuerzo?— preguntó Luna, tratando de sacarle importancia.

Hermione volvió a bajar el libro.

—Tenía cosas que hacer—respondió.

—Pensamos que fue por Harry—comentó Ginny, con una doble intención.

—¿Harry?— chistó Hermione arrugando el entrecejo— Veo que ya son grandes amigos, lo llamas por el nombre. Dime ¿lo arrastraste al baño para besarlo o aún no?

Hermione no supo que le paso en ese memento. Eso lo dijo con rabia porque habían interrumpido su lectura o porque le molestó imaginar a su amiga junto a Harry en esa situación. Una cosa así nunca le había pasado. Y eso la atemorizaba.

—No creo que eso pase— murmuró Ginny —, creo que a Harry le interesa otra persona.

Hermione miró de reojo a su amiga, quería fingir poco interés, pero algo dentro de ella quería saberlo, y otra parte le decía que no piense más en eso.

—Aja— se limitó a decir.

—Sabes —dijo luna acariciándole un mechón de pelo —, hoy cuando te fuiste Harry preguntó por ti.

En ese momento Hermione quedó perpleja ¿Harry había preguntado por ella? ¿Era un chiste, cierto? A pesar que debía odiarlo por lo que le hizo pasar en la clase de Snape, una extraña sensación bajó por su espina dorsal y llegó a su cuerpo. Hermione cerró el libro, todas sus ganas de leer desaparecieron. Miró a sus amigas.

—¿Preguntó por mi?

…

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído. Espero que te haya gustado.**

 **La verdad que desfruto mucho escribiendo y empiezo esta historia con muchas ganas e ilusión.**

 **Un saludo.**


	2. La prueba de fútbol

_¿Qué pasa cuando vemos caer del cielo plumas de Fénix? Cerramos los ojos. No estamos todos locos._

 **2**

 **La prueba de** **fútbol**

El despertador sonó a las 7:00 de la mañana y Harry no tardó en azotar la mano para apagarlo. Mientras fregaba sus ojos con los puños observó que sus compañeros de cuarto comenzaban a despertar también.

Desde que conoció a Ron y a Draco en el almuerzo, ellos lo habían incorporado en su grupo de una manera tan espontanea que apenas se dio cuentas de eso. Y era extraño, normalmente a él le costaba mucho adaptarse a un lugar nuevo, tardaba meses en simpatizar con alguien, sobre todo cuando uno es " _el chico nuevo"_ , pero en este caso no fue así.

Gracias a eso conoció a Luna y Ginny, dos chicas que, al igual que Draco y Ron, fueron muy simpáticas con él. Se divirtió mucho escuchando las locuras Luna y los comentarios de Ginny. Podría decir que eran un poco extrañas, sobre todo Luna, pero se entretuvo en aquel almuerzo.

Ese día también conoció otra chica llamada Hermione, aunque con ella las cosas no fueron muy bien. La primera vez que la vio estaba parada arriba de un banco en el pasillo y llamó su atención por completo. Quizás fue algo en su mirada, o quizás no. Tal vez la manera en que sus risos se movían cuando caminaba, o tal vez el hermoso rostro que había detrás de ese cabello castaño. Porque era innegable la belleza natural de esa chica. Pensándolo bien no estaba seguro, si en ese momento le preguntaban por qué llamaba su atención, no sabría que responder.

Harry se miró al espejó y acomodó el cuello de su camisa. Sonrió al recodar por como conoció a Hermione. No fue para nada gracioso, pero en ese memento igualmente le hizo gracia. Ella fue la primera persona con la que habló estando totalmente perdido, no tuvo mucha suerte en ese momento, porque con sus preguntas consiguió hacerla llegar tarde y por eso Hermione se enojó con él. Eso le pareció algo exagerado al propicio, hasta que conoció al Profesor Snape.

«¿Seguirá enojada?»

Harry suspiró agarró su corbata, la miró unos segundos antes de colocársela alrededor de su cuello. Era vergonzoso admitir que no sabía hacer un nudo de corbata, siempre que lo intentaba quedaba una extraña unión que con suerte nadie notaba. Miró de reojo a Ron y vio como él hacía un simple nudo sin problemas, lo hacía parecer tan sencillo, al igual que Draco, que al parecer sólo le bastaba usar una mano.

—¿Estás listo, Harry?— preguntó Draco.

—Sí, sólo ato mi corbata y listo.

—Bien, te esperamos abajo.

Sus compañeros de cuarto salieron, él rápidamente hizo un falso nudo y lo acomodó para que quede prolijo. Con la corbata puesta volvió a mirarse al espejo para aplanar algunos cabellos rebeldes de su cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor. Por un momento pensó que al entrar encontraría a Hermione allí, pero sólo vio a Ginny y Luna sentados junto a Draco y un Ron medio dormido.

—¡Aquí Harry!— Llamó Draco.

Harry llegó hasta la mesa donde su desayuno estaba servido. Saludó y al sentarse despertó a Ron. No podía evitar que sus ojos miren hacia los lados buscando. Tal vez llegaría más tarde «No creo que se haya demorado ¿o sí?»

Personas iban y venía, pequeña, grande, dormidas o apuradas, pero ella no parecía estar allí.

—¿Buscas a Hermione, cierto?— preguntó Luna, irrumpiendo su búsqueda.

—¿Qué?— replicó algo distraído.

—Si buscas a Hermione no la vas a encontrar aquí— interrumpió Ginny—, ella por algún motivo hoy se levantó temprano y salió, se veía apurada.

—¿Apurada?— dudó Harry.

—Sí.

—Bueno —comentó Draco— si no está aquí, seguro está en la biblioteca ¿Dónde sino?

—Ahora que lo dices levaba un libro con ella— dijo luna.

—¿Un libro?

Harry se puso de pie. Mordió una tostada y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Dónde vas Harry?— preguntó Ron.

—A clases.

—¿A clases? Pero faltan quince minutos aún.

—Es que no quiero llegar tarde como ayer.

Harry se marcho del comedor dejando a Ron estupefacto. Al parecer no era el único, Draco parecía no entender tampoco lo que estaba pasando. Pero la mirada suspicaz cruzada entre Luna y Ginny hacía pensar que Harry no iría a clases reamente.

* * *

Cuando se alejó del comedor del comedor, Harry entendió lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo. ¿En qué estaba pensado? En primero lugar no tenía idea en donde quedaba la biblioteca y en segundo lugar ¿qué pensaba hacer allí?

Comenzó a andando sin rumbo pensando en el impulso que lo llevó a abandonar el comedor y perderse entre los pasillos que aún no conocía «¿Una persona puede hacer que pierdas la razón convirtiéndote en un idiota?»

No tuvo tiempo para buscar una respuesta porque sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo, provocando que cayera a piso y que un grueso libro se estampe sobre su cara.

—¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas?— se quejó una chica, cuya voz reconoció al instante.

Harry apartó el libro que decía _Química_ en su portada y se encontró con el rostro irritado de Hermione. Acaso era una broma o simplemente mala suerte. Parecía una maldición, cada vez que se encontraba a Hermione algo malo pasaba. Era hasta cómica esa situación, o le sería si a Hermione le hiciese gracia.

Pero el rostro irritado de Hermione cambió su expresión cuando vio a Harry desparramado sobre el piso.

—Lo siento— dijo Harry, mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su uniforme —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si— respondió Hermione, cambiando el tono— Perdón si soné grasera, estaba leyendo y no esperaba un choque.

Harry sabía cómo meterla en problemas, eso estaba claro, nada bueno pasaba cada vez que él estaba cerca. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero no quería arriesgarse, diciendo «adiós» se dio la vuelta.

—Espera Hermione— la detuvo Harry.

Hermione se paró en seco.

—¿Como me llamaste?—preguntó, dando media vuelta.

—Hermione, ese es tu nombre ¿cierto?

—Si —dijo ellas—, pero no recuerdo habértelo dicho.

—Bueno —murmuró Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa—, pregunté a uno de tus amigos por ti. Me dijeron que te llamas Hermione.

«Con que era eso» Hermione recordó la charla con sus amigas la noche anterior, Luna le había dicho que Harry preguntó por ella, pero no quisieron decirle que pregunta fue. Ahora lo sabía, aunque no estaba segura si esa fue la única pregunta que hizo el chico. Ahí estaba otra vez ese miedo. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, dejar de lado esas preguntas si sentido.

—Tengo que irme— mustió Hermione.

—Espera— la detuvo Harry nuevamente tomándola de brazo—, tu libro.

Hermione lo miró por un instante y tomó con sus manos el libro. Harry volvió a sonreírle como el día anterior antes de verla marchar.

—Gracias— dijo Hermione, y se alejó con el libro bajo el brazo.

«¿Por qué sonríe así? ¿Por qué lo hace?» Esa sonrisa ingenua pero arrogante que parecía decirle "no lo sabes todo" la inquietaba más de lo que creía. La primera vez que la vio trato de ignorarla, pero fue inútil. Iba más allá de un gesto facial «¿Quién sonríe de esa manera?»

Miró hacia atrás sólo para ver que Harry había desaparecido. Caminó hasta llegar al aula de biología, la cual se encontraba vacía, había llegado muy temprano y aún faltaba para que comiencen las clases. Tenía tiempo para continuar leyendo su libro, pero…

—¡Por fin te encontramos Hermione!— exclamó Luna, que apareció allí junto a Ginny— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Tenía que recuperar el tiempo que me quitaron anoche— respondió, señalando el libro de química.

—Fuiste tú quine no quiso leer más— aclaró Ginny —, no nos eches la culpa.

Hermione suspiró resignada, tendía que olvidarse de ese libro.

—No importa— dijo—, creo que no va a ser necesario —. Y guardó el libro en su mochila, después de todo química tendría al día siguiente. Si necesitaba leer algo mas lo podía hacerlo en otro momento.

—Estas tarde serán las pruebas de fútbol— comentó Ginny— ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Eso sí que tomo a Hermione por sorpresa. Acaso sus amigas se habían olvidado que a ella no le gustaba el fútbol, era una juego sucio y aburrido que ni siquiera entendía. Incrédula miró a sus amigas con cara de desconfianza y pregunto:

—¿Desde cuándo les gusta el fútbol?

—Yo voy porque Ginny no quiere ir sola— se defendió Luna ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione.

—No te quejes Luna— dijo su amiga—, te pedí que me acompañes porque me llegó el rumor que Cedric Diggory rompió con su novia. Es el lugar perfecto para conquistarlo. Yo haría lo mismo por ti.

Hermione rodó lo ojos. Fue una pregunta tonta ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

—¿Y por qué debería ir yo?

—Porque Harry también estará allí— le mencionó Ginny por lo bajo mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

Un leve rubor se pintó en sus mejillas. Al parecer la mitad de las conversaciones se relacionaban con Harry Potter. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

—¿No tienen que ir a clases?

* * *

Historia contemporánea II fue sin dudas lo más aburrido del día para Harry, estar sentado por horas mientras un viejo profesor hablaba era algo agónico, por suerte las tonterías de Ron evitaron que se quede dormido en plena clase.

La espera se le hizo interminable, pero por fin llegó. Ahora estaba en el vestuario atando sus botines N2000 con ganas de salir al campo y jugar.

Harry nunca estuvo seguro de estudiar en Hogwarts. En una de las muchas discusiones que tuvo con su padrino, sobre donde debía continuar sus estudios, surgió el colegió donde él y su padre se habían conocido y graduado. Hogwasts no lo convencía mucho. Era un colegió exigente, donde tenía que estar fuera de casa por mucho tiempo, sin mencionar lo lejos que quedaba. Quizás el renombre que tenía el equipo del colegio ayudó a su decisión de estudiar allí.

A él le encantaba jugar al fútbol, pero debido a los muchos viajes que tuvo cuando era niño y preadolescente, nunca pudo estar en un equipo más de un año. Ahora tenía una gran oportunidad y quería aprovecharla.

El vestuario se fue vaciando poco a poco, Harry fue el último en salir al campo y mientras caminaba por el verde césped, recién cortado, podía sentir como los nervio le recorrían su cuerpo. Draco, quien ya era miembro del quipo, se acercó y le entregó una pechera bordó. Le dijo que se la ponga y que espere a ser llamado por el entrenador Lupin, y se marchó rápidamente para continuar repartiendo las pecheras al resto de personas.

«Genial ¿pero quién demonios es el entrenador Lupin?»

Ron, que se encontraba dando vueltas cerca de Harry y estirando sus músculos, se percató de su mirada seria y se acercó.

—¿Nervioso?—preguntó.

—Un poco —respondió Harry—¿y tú?

—No—espetó Ron—, cuando haces la prueba por tercera vez te acostumbras.

—¡La tercera vez!—exclamo Harry sorprendido. Creyó que era imposible, pero en ese momento sus nervios se incrementaron aun más, y comenzó a pensar que sería muy difícil entrar en el equipo. Después de todo si Ron había intentado entrar, los dos años anteriores, y no lo consiguió, será porque la prueba era bastante exigente o los jugadores muy bueno.

—No te asustes— dijo un chico alto de pelo rojo con pechera verde que apareció a su lado, con un bolón bajo el brazo —, mi hermano nunca entró al equipo porque tiene dos pies izquierdos.

—Cállate Fred—gruñó Ron enfadado.

—No te enojes hermanito, pero es la verdad —eso lo dijo otro chico alto y pelirrojo con pechera verde, idéntico al anterior, pero éste estaba del lado opuesto y no llevaba un balón bajo el brazo. Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado.

Ron suspiró resignado.

—Harry—dijo—, ellos son mis hermanos Fred y George, son gemelos. Creo que te había hablado sobre ello.

—Si— contestó, aunque lo había olvidado— vaya, son iguales.

—¿Y en qué posición juegas Harry? —preguntó George.

—Puntero izquierdo ¿creo? —respondió vacilante.

—Espero que seas bueno —advirtió Fred—, desde que Stephen Garden se fue del quipo no hemos tenido un puntero izquierdo decente.

Harry pasó saliva, miró a Fred, o a George, no sabía quién era quién. Por una parte sintió alivio porque su puesto estaba disponible. Pero lo inquietaba el hecho que, el último jugador en ese puesto haya sido muy bueno, al parecer.

En ese momento un señor, con pintas de vagabundo, llegó al campo. Caminaba con un bastón en su mano izquierda, traía el pelo completamente despeinado y bajo su barba sin recortar colgaba un silbato de plata. Junto a él caminaba un chico, parecía tener la misma edad que los hermanos de Ron, llevaba guantes de arquero y al parecer tenía una charla muy acalorada con ese señor, mientras señalaba partes del campo de juego.

—Quien es ese tipo— preguntó Harry.

—Ese —señaló Fred—, es Lunático Lupin. Es el entrenador.

—¿Ese es el entrenador?— expresó Harry incrédulo.

—Si— contestó George—. Yo tampoco lo creí cundo lo vi por primera vez. Dicen que fue jugador del Livepool F.C, pero su carrera terminó cuando un defensor le fracturó el pie en un partido de la Premier League. Fue algo terrible.

—¿No puedo volver a jugar?

—Su pie jamás le respondió.

Harry miró al supuesto entrenador, debió ser terrible pasar por ese momento.

—¿Y por qué le dicen lunático?—preguntó

—Porque está loco— contestó Fred, de manera lúgubre.

La charla entre el entrenador y el chico de guates se había vuelto una discusión a esta altura, a tal punto que Lupin había azotado su bastón contra el suelo unas quince veces hasta partirlo en dos.

—Otra vez Oliver Wood discutiendo con Lupin— chistó George—. Desde que lo eligieron como capitán se siente el dueño del equipo, piensa que es el entrenador.

—Pero nunca le hacemos caso— comentó entre risas Fred—¿Por qué no vamos a calmarlo George?

Los gemelos cruzaron una risa traviesa y se marcharon para arrastrar a Oliver Wood al centro del campo, donde estaba la mayoría de jugadores con pechera verde, no tenías que ser un genio para entender que los pecheras verdes eran los miembro del equipo.

Miró el campo de de juego, la cantidad de jugadores con peto bordó era increíble, intentó contarlas, pero algo en las gradas llamó su atención.

* * *

Allí estaba Hermione, sentada en un rincón. Nunca había pisado esa parte del colegio, era extraño para ella sentarse en las gradas y mirar al capo. No sabía por qué lo había hecho ni por qué lo hacía con unos anteojos obscuro y uno sombrero para no ser descubierta, pero allí estaba. Nadie la había visto llegar, o eso pensó ella al menos, porque su anonimato terminó cuando sus amigas se sentaron junto a ella.

—Hola señora a mi no me gusta el fútbol ¿Qué haces por aquí?— bromeó Ginny su irritante tono.

Hermione se giró «¿cómo me encontraron?». Es cierto, ella dijo que no le gustaba el fútbol y estar allí era un poco contradictorio, pero esta vez tenía una respuesta.

—Fuiste tú quien me invitó a venir, acaso lo olvidaste —por la mirada recelosa de Ginny, Hermione supo que había acertado con su respuesta. Ginny no pudo decir nada más.

Pero la sonrisa victoriosa de Hermione duró hasta que Luna dijo:

—Entones ¿por qué viniste sin avisarnos y te ocultaste aquí? ¿De quién te escondes? Digo, no hay sol para el gorro y los lentes.

«¡Maldita Luna, cuando quiere piensa!» Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, no sabía que decir, por suerte apareció Draco, y le dio un respiro a sus palabras.

—¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una sorpresa— dijo — Ginny, no puedes estar un minuto sin verme, me extrañaste y viniste.

—¡Ja!, eso quisieras Draco—replicó Ginny con ironía —, no vine por ti, vine por otro.

—Repítelo hasta creértelo Weasley— dijo Draco, no tenía mucho tiempo para saber que hacían allí, escuchó el silbato y al entrenador Lupin llamándolo, pero no quería irse sin saber algo. — ¿Por qué estás aquí Hermione, nunca te había visto fuera de la biblioteca?

—Está aquí por Har…— pero Luna no terminó su frase porque Hermione tapó la boca a su amiga para que no diga lo que iba a decir.

—Vete Draco— ordenó Hermione, colgada del cuello de Luna— Lupin se quedará sin voz de tanto llamarte.

Draco descendió por las gradas hasta llegar al campo, sospechando que algo ocultaban las tres. De por si era extraño ver a Luna y Ginny por allí, pero que esté Hermione lo hacía más raro aún.

Luna casi no podía respirar cuando Hermione soltó el agarre de su boca.

—Estás loca Hermione— dijo jadeando, mientras recuperaba el aire —casi me matas.

—Loca estás vos, ¿que ibas a decir?

—Nada— respondió sonriendo.

Hermione sólo la miró negando con la cabeza y se concentró en el campo donde la prueba iba a empezar.

Lupin era un entrenador al que no le gustaba perder mucho el tiempo, así que formó dos equipos. Los de pechera verde, tendrían que enfrentarse a los de pechera bordó y así decidiría quien entra y quién no.

Como había muchos aspirantes para entrar al equipo tuvo que dejar unos jugadores esperando afuera que luego entrarían. A Harry desgraciadamente le tocó sentarse en el banco y esperar para tener su oportunidad, eso no le gustó mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo.

No había mucha sorpresa en el partido, habían pasado cinco minutos y las pecheras verde ganaban 2 – 0 a los bordó. El equipo Hogwats jugaba muy bien, la defensa de los hermanos Weasley no podía ser superada y nadie frenaba los centros de Draco, que encontraban siempre la cabeza de Cedric Diggory.

Tras el tercer gol el entrenador Lupin miró su lista y llamó:

—Harry Potter, ¡ven!

Harry se paró de inmediato junto al entrenado listo para jugar.

—Potter ¿cierto?—preguntó Lupin.

—Sí.

—Bien… ¿Posición?

—Puntero Izquierdo— dijo. La sorpresa en la mirada de Lupin se clavó sobre Harry, él sólo pudo pasar saliva.

El entrenador garabateó unas notas en su lista y dijo:

—Veamos cómo te va Potter, entras por Tommason.

Harry entró al campo juntó a tres jugadores más. Tenía tantas ganas de jugar que corría por toda la cancha para recibir la pelota, pero el partido lo manejaba el equipo contrario.

Tras errar el curto gol, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de jugar, agarró el balón en la banda izquierda y comenzó a correr hacia el arco, eludió al primer marcador, pero no pudo con el segundo, tuvo que pasar la pelota a un compañero libre que pateó al arco, no fue un buen tiro pero al menos llegaron al arco contrario.

Tras el saque largo de Oliver Wood el equipo de Harry volvió a recuperar la pelota. Con un buen cambió de frente de Neville Longbottom, Harry tomó nuevamente el balón y encaró al primer marcador, fue fácil eludirlo, luego con la misma simpleza esquivó al segundo, quedando mano a mano con uno de los gemelos Weasley. Antes que éste se tire al suelo para sacarle la pelota, Harry remató al arco con un fuerte derechazo que Oliver Wood sacó del ángulo con mucho esfuerzo, cediendo un tiro de esquina.

Sonó el silbato, Lupin detuvo el partido.

—Suficiente, Potter fuera —dijo agitando la mano.

Harry lo miró confundido, porque lo llamaba a él si entró hace cinco minutos, que injusto ¿por qué lo estaba sacando?

Abandonó el campo enfadado y triste, había esperado toda la mañana para poder jugar y sólo entró unos míseros cinco minutos.

—Vete a las duchas— dijo el entrenador Lupin mientras metía otro jugador en su lugar —Bien hecho Potter, mañana tres de la tarde, a esa hora entrena el equipo, no llegues tarde.

«¿Cómo?» Harry no entendía nada. La alegría le comenzó a llenar el cuerpo cuando escuchó esas palabras. Hubiera abrazado al mismo Snape si hubiera estado cerca de él en ese momento. No lo podía creer.

Harry estrechó efusivamente la mano con el entrenador Lupin, antes de meterse a las duchas con una sonrisa imborrable.

Al final valió la pena espera toda la mañana.

* * *

Ron y Draco llegaron al cuarto detonados, arrastrándose por el piso para avanzar dos metros, mientras Harry los miraba desde su cómoda cama conteniendo una carcajada. Al parecer la prueba fue muy larga y dura para dejarlos tan cansado.

En cierto modo Harry se sentía un poco afortunado, casi no se esforzó y había entrado en el equipo «¿Por qué lo hizo?» Se preguntó, no era muy común que pase eso ¿cierto?

Draco se desplomó sobre su cama total mente agotado. Mientras que Ron intentaba subirse a la suya, pero no lo consiguió y se conformó con el cómodo piso.

—No siento mis piernas— se quejó Draco—. Córtamelas Ron, por favor.

—No puedo, estoy muerto— bufó Ron—, tuviste suerte Harry ¿por qué sólo jugaste cinco minutos?

—No lo sé— contestó Harry dubitativo—, el entrenador dijo que me vaya y que mañana me presente a entrenar a las tres.

—¡QUE!— exclamó Ron sorprendido.— ¿entonces entraste al equipo?

—Creo que si ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No— dijo Draco, desde su lugar—, sólo es algo raro, porque Lupin dijo que mañana daría la lista.

Ron tomó aliento para subirse a su cama y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo pensativo que se encontraba Harry.

—Pensé que estarías contento por haber entrado— le dijo Ron.

—No es eso— mustió Harry—.No entiendo ¿por qué me eligió si apenas me vio jugar?

—No le des más vueltas a eso—aconsejó Draco —estás dentro y es lo que importa.

—Sí— dijo Harry acomodándose en la cama, para luego recibió un almohadazo por parte de Draco.

—Maldito suertudo—chilló, y le arrojó otro almohadazo —para entrar al equipo tuve que correr como un condenado.

Harry tomó las almohadas y se las devolvió una por una, incluyendo la suya, pero el último proyectil cayó sobre la cara de Ron.

—¡Hey!—se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento, Ron— dijo Harry entre risas, mientras dos almohadas regresaban a su cara —, no era mi intención.

—Que mala puntería tienes Harry— chistó Ron riéndose— Tan mala como Draco hoy en el partido.

—Es que no me puedo concentrar con Ginny viéndome.—se burló Draco

—Cállate, ¿Ginny estuvo hoy?— preguntó Ron sin creerlo.

—Sí— contestó Draco—, estuvo con Luna y Hermione.

Ron se sobresaltó:

—¿Hermione un campo de fútbol?

—Por qué te sorprende tanto que Hermione haya ido —preguntó Harry, con curiosidad.

—Bueno Harry— comentó Draco—, a Hermione no le gusta el fútbol y nunca vio siquiera un partido, por eso es extraño verla ahí.

—¿Enserio?

—Si— afirmó el chico rubio—. Es extraño, siempre que se habla de Hermione estás muy atento ¿Por qué Harry? ¿acaso ella te interesa?

—¿Tiene algo de malo?— cuestionó Harry.

—No lo sé Harry— dijo Draco con sinceridad—. Sus amigas la conocen más que yo, pero nunca vi a Hermione interesada por algún chico, sinceramente nunca se preocupa por esa clase de cosas, le importan sólo sus libros. Creo que tiene un corazón de piedra.

Harry no conocía a Hermione, pero estaba seguro ella no era como Draco la describía.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó

—Que para conquistarla vas a tener leer muchos libros— respondió Draco en tono de broma—, pero mira, pensé que conquistar a Ginny sería fácil.

Los dos rompieron en risas muy estruendosas.

—¿Y Ron que piensa de eso?

—Creo que no le gusta, o lo ve muy lejano— dijo sinceramente Draco, —yo no lo creo así, tiene que acostumbrase a verme como cuñado, ya se lo advertí.

Se voltearon hacía donde se encontraba su otro compañero de cuarto y preguntaron:

—Y tú que Ron ¿Quien es la chica que te quita el sueño?

Pero Ron no les respondió, se había quedado profundamente dormido con una almohada estampada en la cara.

…

* * *

 **Hola, bueno en primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos las personas que están apoyando la historia, de verdad me emocionó mucho ver que les interesó el primer capítulo. Todos los comentarios que tuve me alegraron mucho y me dieron muchos ánimos a la hora de escribir este segundo capítulo.**

 **Quiero agradécele a todos, en especial a _Nanny PGranger_ , me encantaron sus comentarios y el apoyo, también a una vieja conocida como _AlePotterGranger_ y sus posdatas, tanto a ella como a _peeveshp_ no pude responderles porque no tienen cuenta en FanFiction, pero así les hago llegar mis agradecimientos.**

 **Muchas Gracias a todos. Los que comentaron en especial, los que siguen el fic y los que lo pusieron como favorito.**

 **La verdad es que intento actualizar con continuidad, lo antes posible. Esta vez se me complicó un poco, demoré bastante, casi que tuve que escribir dos veces el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Un saludo.**


	3. Bienvenido a Hogwarts

**3**

 **Bienvenido a Hogwarts**

Ese día Hermione fue la primera en llegar al aula de Snape, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que pasó en el primer día de clases. Pero últimamente no podía evitar que ese tipo de situaciones ocurran, por más que ella no quiera.

De a poco el salón de clases iba llenándose de alumnos, a cuenta gotas. Aún faltaban unos diez minutos para al comienzo de la clase cuando vio entrar por la puerta a Harry Potter. Que al parecer por su cuello mal doblado tampoco quería llegar tarde otra vez.

Ver a Harry parado en la puerta a punto de dirigirse a su banco, que era el mismo en el que ella estaba, hizo sentir a Hermione la extraña necesidad de tener un espejo para mirar su aspecto o un cepillo para acomodarse el cabello, y eso era extraño porque ella normalmente no se preocupaba por esa clase de cosas. Generalmente solo demoraba pocos segundos en arreglarse, a diferencia de sus compañeras de cuarto, ellas se tardaban más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, sobre todo Ginny.

Entre el apuro Hermione agradeció a Dios haber metido una colita en su bolsillo antes entes de salir del cuarto. Sin demora recogió su cabello hacia atrás mientras veía a Harry acercarse hacia ella. Pero una voz fría, con acento burlón lo detuvo del otro lado de la puerta.

—Veo que ya aprendió mis horarios, señor Potter — soltó la ácida voz del profesor Snape entrando al aula con pasos largo, casi empujando a alumno.

Era imposible no notar el tono sarcástico y burlón de esas palabras, como si celebrara un triunfo personal, interno. Harry Potter lo miró y se mordió la lengua, el rostro serio de Snape no acompañaba sus irónicas palabras.

Parecía que Harry estaba a punto de contestarle, pero decidió callar, responder a su provocación solo lo perjudicaría a él. Sin dejar de morder su lengua se dirigió hacia su asiento.

—Espera Potter— lo detuvo Snape—, lleva mi portafolios—.El profesor estiró el brazo esperando la respuesta de Harry, que lo miró desconcertado, sin poder creerlo. Con pasos cortos y desconfiados caminó hasta el profesor Snape, quien dibujó una tibia sonrisa cuando éste agarró el portafolio y lo llevó hasta su escritorio «Uno a cero»

Así no era como Harry hubiera deseado empezar el día, eso Hermione lo notó nada más al ver como bufaba y le clavaba una mirada áspera al profesor de química mientras estrangulaba un lápiz con sus manos.

En todos estos años Hermione llegó a conocer la ridícula personalidad del profesor Snape y sabía que no se había quedado satisfecho con la actitud de Harry, le encantaba mostraba su autoridad sobre el resto siempre que podía.

Cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella, Hermione dudaba en si decirle algo o no; podría decir «Hola » o «Acomódate esa corbata por favor», cosa que con le vendría mal. Pero creyó que no sería apropiado en esa ocasión, pensándolo bien ningún palabra del mundo le parecía correcta en ese momento. A no ser que te llamases Luna, para ella no existía momento incomodo o de tención donde no pueda decir algo completamente fuera de lugar sin importarle.

Finalmente no dijo nada. Harry partió a la mitad el lápiz que tenía entre sus manos, haciendo que Hermione se sobresalte, respiró profundo y le sonrió a su compañera de banco con la expresión que siempre le vio desde el primer día. Hermione suspiró aliviada, por un momento pensó tontamente que Harry era un perro rabioso.

—Lindo peinado —dijo el chico nuevo, como si nada.

Las mejilla de Hermione se ruborizaron y su rostro comenzó a arder. Hizo ademan con su mano para desatar su cabello, pero se detuvo al comprobar que Harry la miraba. La imagen del cruce con el profesor Snape había desaparecido junto al lápiz que partió al medio.

—Gra… gracias —vaciló Hermione, un poco más relajada, con una sonrisa, algo entorpecida, al mismo tiempo que el profesor Snape comenzaba a dar la clase.

—Veamos —dijo Snape, acariciando su mentón de manera pensativa, mirando a sus alumnos con aire preponderante—, ¿Alguien puede decirme cómo está compuesto el Policloruro de Vinilo?

La clase quedó completamente en quieta, silenciosa, como prisioneros de guerra temiendo ser ejecutados si movían algún musculo por el dedo de Snape para contestar esa pregunta. Salvo por Hermione que levantó la mano antes que el profesor termine de hacer la pregunta.

—¿Nadie?—preguntó Snape ignorándola —Que decepción.

Volvió a acariciar su barbilla y, torciendo una sonrisa, dijo:

—A ver Potter, ilumínenos.

En ese momento Harry sintió un baño helado sobre su cuerpo, no se lo esperaba, y no tenía idea que era ese poli… poli… que se yo.

—No lo sé— contestó, y se volvió a morder la lengua, al ver nuevamente la risa irónica del profesor.

—No lo sabes, buen comienzo — chistó Snape, frotándose las manos—. Puedes decirme la estructura del percloruro férrico.

Al igual que en la anterior pregunta Hermione levantó la mano, esta vez agitándola en el aire, pero para Snape ella no existía en ese momento.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no entendía en qué idioma le hablaba Snape.

—¿Acaso sabes que es una sal? ¿O un óxido?

—No— respondió Harry de manera seca, mientras veía otro triunfo en la sonrisa de Snape.

—Debería lees más señor, Potter—le espetó el profesor Snape dándose la vuelta—, los libros no sólo sirven para ocupar espacio.

«Dos a cero»

Estaba claro que el profesor Snape algo tenía algo contra Harry, él podía asegurar que nadie sabía la respuesta de esas preguntas, bueno excepto Hermione que parecía saberlo todo, pero ¿Por que fue él el único interrogado? Todo era muy raro y molestó tanto a Harry que sin darse cuenta partió otro lápiz al medio para calmar su ira.

Snape sin perder más tiempo ordenó a la clase que abran el libro de química en la página 58, y lean el capitulo cinco y seis —ya que el alumno Potter demostró no saber nada— y dio por hecho que el resto de la clase tampoco.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro resignada. No necesitaba leer esos capitulo, ella se los sabía casi de memoria, los había repasado una y otra vez las dos noches anteriores en su cuarto, y eso era un gran logro, debido a las constantes discusiones entre Luna y Ginny. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar el libro y fingir que leía, porque si Snape veía que no hacía nada, le tocaría pasar por la misma situación que pasó Harry, tal vez peor aún.

Era muy estresante y aburrido estar así. El silencio, donde sólo se escuchaban los secos pasos de Snape, cuando caminaba alrededor de los bancos, lo hacía más incómodo.

En un acto de distracción Hermione desvió un poco la mirada del libro hacia su compañero de banco, el cual parecía tener muchos problemas, o al menos eso pensó Hermione ya que, por los gestos que Harry hacía con su cara, daba la impresión que leía un libro escrito en arameo y no uno de química.

Él no tenía el aspecto de un cabeza hueca o un tonto, aunque sus lentes lo hacían ver más intelectual. Solo mostraba que química era una materia con la cual Harry Potter no se llevaba demasiado bien.

Hermione continuó con su falsa lectura al percatarse que Snape se acercaba hacia ella. Con la mirada fija en la palaba _**hidrógeno**_ , esperó a que el profesor se aleje de ella. No alcanzó a lanzar un suspiro de alivio cuando un alumno, llamado Nelson Walcott, bajó su libro, lo cual sirvió como escusa a Snape para dejar en el pizarrón unos cuantos ejercicios.

Para Hermione los ejercicios fueron pan comido, en solo cinco minutos estaba nuevamente mirando a su compañero de banco, más bien viéndolo sufrir ahora con estas formulas químicas. «¿Por qué hago esto?», se preguntó ella. Nunca le había pasado estar tanto tiempo fijándose en alguien, tal vez porque casi nunca tenía un compañero de banco. O ¿tal vez Harry conseguía eso?

Mientras veía a Harry Potter pelear con su hoja, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al notar su desesperación, era algo que le divertía, porque sus cabellos se despeinaban cada vez más y más, y su cabeza daba la impresión que iba a explotar.

Resignado, Harry tiró su último lápiz sano sobre el banco. Hermione, curiosa, observó por el rabillo del ojo como le había ido. No estaba tan mal como se lo imaginó, es más, casi los había hecho bien. Tomó su lápiz y sobre la hoja del chico nuevo completó las formulas que él había dejado a la mitad.

Harry la miró desconcertado. Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Harry arrancó una hoja en blanco de su carpeta y escribió:

— _Gracias._

Se lo alcanzó a Hermione.

Ella leyó el mensaje y agarró su lápiz.

— _De nada —_ escribió.

— _¿Porqué lo hiciste?_

Hermione tomó el papel entre sus manos y antes de escribir una respuesta miró hacia donde se encontraba el profesor Snape, ella aún seguía pensando que cada vez que estaba junto a Harry algo malo pasaba y no quería ser regañada por Snape una vez más. Pero el profesor se encontraba muy concentrado corrigiendo los malos ejercicios de Neville, entonces respondió:

— _No quería que Snape tenga otro motivo para molestarte._

— _¿Él es siempre así?_

— _Desde que lo conozco, sí._

— _¿Tú lo también odias?_

— _Quien no._

La respuesta de Hermione hizo que ambos hicieran un gran esfuerzo para reprimir una carcajada que quería explotar de sus bocas. Mientras aguantaban la respiración sonó el timbre dando por finalizada la clase.

Harry metió en su bolsillo el papel y mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila al igual que Hermione se escuchó…

—Potter, Granger, ustedes no —los detuvo Snape, al igual que en el primer día de clases. Y de la misma manera, los dejó sentados en silencio mientras oían el _Tic-Tac_ del reloj con los brazos cruzados, sin derecho a réplica.

Al parecer Snape no tenía prisa, contaba una por una las marcas en el techo y las líneas del piso con sus manos entrelazadas. Hasta que la campana volvió a sonar y a paso lento se posó junto al banco de Harry y Hermione.

—Bien —dijo el profesor—, había quedado pendiente su castigo por llegar tarde. Para la semana que viene quiero un informe de cinco mil… no, diez mil palabras sobre la composición del agua.

Harry y Hermione cruzaron miradas, perplejos. Pero sabiendo que no podían reprochar nada.

—Ni una más, ni una menos —continuó diciendo Snape—. Por cada día de demora se les restarán tres puntos de su nota. Ahora señorita Granger puede retirarse. Usted señor Potter borre el pizarrón antes de irse.

Snape se sentó en su escritorio estirando el brazo con el borrador en la mano, esperando pacientemente a que Harry lo vaya a buscar.

Nuevamente Harry se mordió la lengua. Esta vez Hermione le tocó el hombro.

—Toma— le dijo, alcanzándole un lápiz— lo vas a necesitar—. Y se marchó, mientras Harry llenaba su uniforme de tiza y contaba hasta diez para no romper ese lápiz o matar a su profesor.

—Ah, y por cierto señor Potter, cuando termine quiero que me entregue el papel que escondió en su bolsillo. Sería bueno leer qué era eso tan gracioso para usted y la señorita Granger —comentó el profesor Snape con otra sonrisa sobradora—. Ah, y antes que me olvide, Bienvenido a Hogwarts señor Potter.

«Tres a cero»

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras sintiendo un poco pena por Harry, él no conocía al profesor Snape y hacerlo de golpe en solo dos clases es duro para cualquiera. Es esa clase de profesores, severos y antipáticos que te hacen sentir su autoridad .Pero aunque ella llevaba tres años siendo su alumna era la primera vez que Snape parecía estar disfrutando de su poder como maestro.

Con lo ocurrido al final de la clase, Hermione se dio cuenta que ahora tenía que hacer lugar en su apretado horario para realizar el informe con el chico nuevo, algo que con solo pensarlo consiguió hacerle temblar el cuerpo sin razón alguna. Tenía tanto por hacer y pensar que sin darse cuenta llegó al comedor y allí se encontró con la escena más extraña del año.

Ron estaba sentado en unas equina pálido, con unas terribles ojeras bajos sus parpados y temblaba como un enfermo de párkinson, mientras Luna y Ginny usaban sus libros como abanicos para darle un poco de aire.

—¿Que le sucede? —preguntó al llegar, completamente confundida.

—Está traumado —dijo Ginny—, cuando entramos con Luna lo encontramos así. Sólo repite la lista, la lista, la lista…

—Y yo pensaba que la loca era Luna —bromeó Hermione.

—¡Hey! —se quejó la rubia, que seguía dándole aire a Ron desesperadamente con su libro de _"El circulo del Karma"_.

—¿A qué lista se refiere? —volvió a interrogar Hermione.

—No lo sé —contestó Luna—, si no me equivoco, creo que está esperando a que el entrenador Lupin de la lista con los resultados del las pruebas del equipo.

Hermione se acercó a su amigo y pasó una mano frente a sus ojos. No encontró respuesta alguna. Parecía un loco sin chaleco de fuerza, estaba segura que ni siquiera arrojándole un balde de agua helada se calmaría, es más ni la notaría.

—La lista, la lista —repetía meciéndose—, la lista que dice…

Ese comportamiento convulsivo llegó a asustar un poco a Hermione, nunca había visto a Ron así. Bueno quizás sí, hace dos años estuvo igualmente de ojeroso y nervioso cuando estaba esperando los resultados de los exámenes finales, donde si salía mal le —contarían la cabeza— había dicho. Pero hoy parecía al borde del colapso.

—Es la tercera vez que hace la prueba —confesó Ginny, todavía agitando el libro sobre la cara de Ron—, la ansiedad los está traumando. Dios ¿Por qué no mandaste un hermano normal? —soltó con las manos hacia el techo.

Luna dejó caer su libro y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano mientras en su cara se iluminaba una idea.

—Si ese es el problema yo puedo decírselo —aseguró ella, cruzándose de brazos.

En ese momento los ojos de Ron brillaron de repente y observó a Luna como Sméagol mira a su _Precioso_ en _El señor de los anillos_. Se acercó a ella, lentamente, con sus pupilas dilatadas y juntó sus manos en posición de rezo.

—¿Cómo?—musitó esperanzado— dímelo, dímelo.

—Bueno, tienes mucha suerte porque estás frete a una experta en el arte de la adivinación —dijo Luna giñando un ojo, jactándose de sus habilidades.

—¿Enserio Luna? —se quejó Hermione rodando sus ojos.

—Tranquila Hermione, siempre vengo preparada.

Sin perder ni un segundo Luna buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un mazo de cartas muy extrañas, no tenían los clásicos dibujos como las que se usan para jugar al póker o al Black Jack, estas tenían imágenes de mujeres extrañas, bestias u objetos raro. De otro bolcillo Luna sacó dos pequeñas velas, una blanca y otra negra, y finalmente una caja de fósforos diminuta.

—Siente en frente mío —ordenó Luna a Ron.

Él obedeció y se quedó observando a Luna, expectante, mientras ella encendía las dos velas y colocaba la negra a su derecha y la blanca a su izquierda. Dejando espacio en el centro para el mazo de cartas.

Luna cerró los ojos y dejó sus manos flotando encima de las castas, mientras recitaba «Ahmmmm-ahmmm» con su boca.

—¿Qué demonio haces Luna? —inquirió Hermione.

—Shhhh… —la calló ella —. Me estoy concentrando.

Hermione levantó una ceja, y se preguntó si Luna fue así siempre o a su padre se le se cayó de la cuna cuando era un bebé.

Mientras tanto, Ron seguía mirando a Luna con expectación, hasta que unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros.

—Hermanito, ¿crees que la magia vudú de Luna va a lograr que entres al equipo? —bromeó Fred, despeinándole el cabello.

—Ya te lo dijimos —agregó George—, tienes dos pies izquierdos, prueba con el ajedrez. Tal vez te irá mejor.

—O no. — Ambos rieron e intercambiaron felicitaciones por su broma.

—Cállense —le espetó Ron a sus hermanos, molesto. Pero ellos rompieron en risas descontroladas.

—Shhhhhh… —los silenció Luna, que seguí con los ojos cerrados y movía sus manos por encima del mazo—. Necesito silencio hacer para esto.

Los gemelos Weasley eran muy escépticos a este tipo de cosas, para ellos no tenía ningún sentido y no entendían como su hermano estaba tan esperanzado. Pero pensando que sería muy divertido, se quedaron allí a la espera de algo interesante.

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos miró fijamente a Ron, que se intimidó por esos grandes ojos, y dijo:

—Ahora dile a los astros ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero… quiero… — a Ron le avergonzaba un poco hacer esa pregunta, pero las ganas de saber si entraría o no al equipo eran mayores que sus prejuicios. — Quiero saber si mi nombre estará en la lista del entrenador Lupin.

Hermione no podía creer lo serio que estaba todo el mundo, hasta Fred y George habían cambiado su postura y se veían atentos a la situación.

—Ahora harás exactamente lo que te digo —expresó Luna. Ron asintió dos veces con la cabeza — Corta el mazo a la mitad con tu mano izquierda.

Ron intentó hacerlo, pero Luna cacheteó su mano antes de que pudiera acercarse al mazo de cartas y le reprochó:

—Tu otra izquierda, Ron.

—Ah… si.

Ron cambio de mano y lo hizo correctamente. Luego miró a Luna esperando una nueva instrucción.

—Ahora, con la misma mano saca dos cartas de cada mazo.

Luna se mostraba muy segura en sus indicaciones y con mucha clama observaba como las vacilantes manos de Ron sacaban cuatro cartas y las dejaba apoyadas sobre la mesa, boca abajo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ron.

—Déjame velas.

Ron fue dando vueltas las cartas una por una, dejándolas en fila de cara a Luna para que pudiera verlas.

La primera carta mostraba una ninfa de pelo azul con los ojos cerrados. La siguiente, tenía la imagen de unos dados huyendo de un fantasma y la tercera al igual que cuarta mostraban dos flechas, una hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo.

Luna se despegó de la mesa y miró con mucha concentración las cuatro cartas. Todos en la mesa la observaban a ella ahora, hasta Hermione, que por el momento era la más reacia a todo ese asunto, se mostraba interesada en lo que su amiga estaba por hacer. Fred, que podía ver de cerca de la situación, movía su pierna derecha repetidas veces como si se tratara de un tic nervioso.

Luna achino los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y rascó su nuca. Miró las cuatro cartas algo confundida como alguien que mira un mapa de China escrito en chino perdido en el centro de Beijín.

—¿Y qué dicen? —preguntó Ginny, muerta de curiosidad.

—No lo sé —contestó Luna.

En ese momento toda la expectantica que existía desapareció del ambiente.

—¡Cómo que no sabes! —Exclamó Ron—. Me dijiste que eras una experta.

—Bueno… no es tan fácil como parece —se excusó Luna, abriendo sus ojos aún mas—. Dame un segundo, te lo diré.

Luna inspeccionó las cartas nuevamente por un minuto más, mientras se enrulaba un mechón rubio en su dedo índice y mordía su labio inferior.

—La primera carta se llama "La ninfa durmiente" y esta carta habla de los sueños —dijo Luna, aunque sus palabras ahora comenzaban a vacilar—. Luego aparece "El juego del fantasma" eso indica que… dependiendo donde caigan los dados el azar estará de tu lado… o no. Y… finalmente…

—¿Y finalmente qué? —preguntó George, ya que su hermano no podía hablar por la ansiedad.

—¡Es complicado! —exclamo Luna.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno la flecha "Arriba" puede indicar que si —comentó Luna, casi mordiéndose la uña de su dedo índice—, pero la flecha "Abajo" puede ser algo negativo, o tal vez.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces —dijo Luna balbuceando palabras inaudibles—, la respuesta es que… sí, tal vez.

—¡SIIII! —Gritó Ron, pegando un salto cuando terminó de oír esas palabras. Levantaba los brazos con los puños cerrado e iba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa repitiendo «¡SIII!» . Daba la impresión que había ganada la Copa del Mundo. —Por fin, luego de dos años logré entrar.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —masculló Ginny regresándolo a tierra—, desde cuando crees en las locuras de Luna.

—Por favor Ginny —dijo Ron—, la magia nunca se equivoca.

—Si crees que la magia nunca se equivoca —dijo George codeando a su hermano Fred por lo bajo—, ¿Por qué no le preguntas al profesor Lupin? Ahí viene él con su café.

Ron aceptó el desafío, muy seguro que ganaría, con una sonrisa sobradora.

—¡Entrenador! —Llamó Ron a la distancia levantando una mano— ¡A qué hora esta tarde!

Lupin miró al chico desconcertado, bebió un sorbo de café y pasó una mano por su barbilla mientras revisaba las unas hojas.

—No, tú no entraste Ron —contestó Lupin como si nada y bebió otro sorbo de café ensuciando su bigote—. Mejor suerte la próxima.

Por un segundo Hermione, Ginny y los mellizos intentaron ahogar sus carcajadas pero la cara desorbitada de Ron era tan graciosa que explotaron de risa sobre la mesa. El pelirrojo quedo petrificado y cayó de espalada al suelo. Luna era la única que no reía, miraba las cartas con tristeza y enojo, pensando en que pudo salir mal.

Fred y George secándose las lágrimas que les causaron sus risas se levantaron para alzar a su hermano, que se encontraba en estado catatónico, por los hombros y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta de salida.

—Creo que vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería —terció George, aún riendo.

—O al fondo de una zanja— añadió Fred.

—Lo que encontremos primero —dijeron ambos a la vez.

Y los gemelos Weasley se marcharon con su hermano menor a rastras. Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y sacó una hoja para empezar a organizar sus horario, Ginny los despidió entre risas gritando «¡Que no vulva!». Pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando vio a Draco entrar al comedor hablando con una chica, la cual ella no conocía. De inmediato Ginny tironeó a Luna del uniforme y, omitiendo el dilema de su amiga, preguntó:

—¿Quién es ella?

—Que, quien —dijo Luna aun observando las cartas con mala cara.

Ginny con impaciencia zamarreó a la rubia con tanta fuerza que consiguió despeinarla y hacer que todas las cartas vuelen al piso.

—Olvídate de eso, Luna —replicó Ginny, deteniéndose—. Mírala, ¿la habías visto antes?

Hermione lanzó un largo suspiro, no era la primera vez que Ginny acosaba a las chicas que andaban alrededor de Draco, era tan absurdo, pero tan normal, que ya no sorprendía a nadie.

—Creo que sí —contestó Luna, sacando un mecho de pelo que había quedado en su boca—.Es nueva, si no me equivoco.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Ni idea —contestó Luna.

Ginny observó a la chica con detenimiento, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, al igual que su amiga Luna, solo que ella tenía teñida unas mechas de rosa. La chica era un poco más baja que Draco, tenía unos grandes ojos claros y un piercing en su nariz.

—Seguro es una zorra —susurró Ginny, en voz tan baja que nadie la oyó. La chica sin nombre reía mientras Draco le decía algo muy cerca del oído.

—¿Por qué quieres saber su nombre? —preguntó Luna

—Por nada —respondió la pelirroja, sin quitarle la mirada a _«La zorra»._

Hermione vio como a Ginny se le frunció el entrecejo cuando la chica tomó a Draco del brazo y se le frunció mucho más cuando ella se puso en puntas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse con su grupo de amigas.

Cuando Draco llegó hasta la mesa, donde Luna empezaba a levantar las cartas de su fallido acto de adivinación, Ginny lo increpó con los bazos cruzados.

—¿Quién era ella? —inquirió de manera brusca.

—¿Quién? —Draco sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pero de igual manera fingió no saberlo—. No sé de qué me hablas.

—No te hagas, idiota —refutó Ginny, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta.

—¿Celosa?

—Puff… para nada —le espetó como si estuviera ofendida—. Solo quiero advertirle de ti.

—Si —confirmó Draco—, estás celosa.

Ginny espiró con fuerza.

—¿Me vas a decir quién es ella?—preguntó.

Draco la miró dubitativo.

—Mmmm… No —dijo.

Ginny odiaba cuando Draco se ponía así, odiaba ver esa sonrisa soberbia asignándose una victoria. Y aunque era muy tentador estrangularlo en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se fue junto a Hermione.

—Es un idiota —le dijo —. Detesto cuando se pone así.

—Los dos son iditos —comentó Hermione, sin quitarle la vista a su hoja.

—Ya lo sé—masculló Ginny—, pero él lo es más. — Y azotó un puño sobre la mesa.

Luna había recogido todas sus cartas y guardado las velas cuando Harry llegó al comedor sacudiendo polvo de tiza de su informe. Caminaba acomodándose el nudo mal hecho de su corbata, parecía tenerlo difícil.

—¡Aquí Harry! —lo llamó Draco, agitando su mano

Harry se acercó a la mesa y se sentó entre Luna y él.

—¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Luna, abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

—Creo que le caigo mal a Snape —contestó Harry—, me hizo borrar todo la pizarra y sacudir los borradores.

—Snape odia a todos —añadió Ginny

Harry ya había escuchado muchas veces hablar sobre la peculiar pedagogía del profesor Snape, pero no se la imaginaba tan dura. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que con él tenía un trato especial, pero no del bueno precisamente. De igual manera eso dejó de importarle cuando calvó su mirada en la chica que escribía acaloradamente sobre su cuaderno y se preguntaba que estaba haciendo. Algo que Luna le contestó advirtiéndolo por su cara de curiosidad.

—Está organizando su día segundo a segundo —dijo—, no puede estar sin hacerlo.

Hermione notó que hablaban de ella y levantó su mirada.

—Solo estoy organizando mi semana —chilló Hermione, sin apartar la vista horario—. Todos deberían hacerlo, estarían más organizados.

—Sí, sí. El año que viene tal vez —se burló Ginny, poniendo en banco sus ojos, demostrando lo poco que le importaban, un año más, los aburridos consejos de Hermione.

La campana sonó en ese instante, justo a tiempo para no oír un nuevo sermón de la señorita Organización Granger, que estaba por abrir la boca para soltar su discurso.

—¿Tan rápido? —se quejó Draco.

—Si no te hubiera entretenido con tu amiguita hubieras aprovechado el descanso —le reprochó Ginny, palmeando suavemente su cara.

—Cállate, celosa —contestó Draco, quitándose la mano de encima—. Harry no te olvides, hoy a las 3pm en el campo de futbol.

—¡Qué! ¡No! —exclamó Hermione, mientras miraba a Draco y a Harry con desesperación.

—¿Y a vos que te pasa?

—Es que yo… él… ambos tenemos… —Hermione atropellaba todas sus palabras por lo rápido que quería habar y cruzaba la mirada de Harry a Draco y de Draco a Harry.

—No te entiendo.

Hermione suspiró resignada, sacó su librera y tachó la franja horaria que abarcaba de las tres a las cuatro de la tarde.

—Ahora voy a tener que cambiar todo —murmuró Hermione entre dientes. Luego se acercó a Harry y apoyando el dedo índice sobre su pecho dijo: —Hoy a las cuatro en la biblioteca, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Quiero empezar y si puedo terminar cuanto antes con el trabajo de química.

Harry quedó con las manos en alto, como un ladrón al que apuntan con un arma, y sin poder decir nada confirmó con la cabeza. Hermione se marchó sin decir nada más y quejándose por lo bajo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido aún más que Harry.

—Una larga historia, de camino de la cuento.

—Nosotras también vamos —llamó Luna, pero de inmediato Ginny la frenó en seco.

—No, nosotras no vamos a ningún lado —señaló la chica pelirroja, dejando que Draco y Harry se marchen —. Tenemos trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?

—Elemental mi querido Watson —dijo Ginny sacando una lupa del bolsillo—. Tenemos que investigar el caso de la Rubia.

—¿Enserio Ginny?

—Sí.

* * *

El reloj de la biblioteca daba diez para la cuatro y Hermione no dejaba de tamborilear con las yemas de sus dedos la tapa dura de su libro de química. Madame Prince, la bibliotecaria, comenzaba a fastidiarse con aquél sonido mostrando su mejor seño fruncido, aunque Hermione no lo notara.

Ella estaba en su burbuja, porque desde que abandonó el comedor esa mañana, no había dejado de pensar en su arrebato con Harry Potter.

Pero ella siempre había sido así, cada vez que algo no sale como estaba planeado se fastidiaba mucho porque luego tiene que cambiar todo su horario. Aunque pensó que pudo ser menos dura y haberlo dicho de una manera menos brusca.

Hermione se abochornaba pensando en qué pensaría el chico nuevo y eso le molestaba mucho, a ella nunca le importó tanto la opinión de los demás pero ahora…

—Ejem, ejem… —llamó Madame Price, cansada de escuchar el molesto repiqueteo de los dedos.

Hermione rompió la burbuja y regresó a la tierra. Miró el reloj, faltaban cinco para las cuatro.

* * *

—Ginny, ya me hiciste faltar a dos clases ¿Quieres decirme que hacemos aquí? —Luna y su amiga llevaban horas ocultas detrás de una gran planta que se encontraba frente al aula de arte.

—Se llama hacer guardia Luna —replicó Ginny mirando a Luna con su ojo izquierdo por detrás de la lupa, llevaba puesto un gorro estilo Sherlock Holmes y parecía tomárselo muy enserio—. Vi que ella entró aquí, solo hay que esperar la campana. Paciencia.

Luna resopló y giró los ojos resignada.

* * *

El reloj de la biblioteca mostraba las cuatro en punto. Un gran grupo de alumnos, al parecer de segundo año, dejaban la biblioteca y otro reducido de sexto entraba sin hacer mucho ruido. Hermione consciente de lo que venía intentó relajase y se concentró en acomodar sus horarios nuevamente. Solo un minuto pudo estar sin mirar el reloj.

* * *

—¡Ahí esta! —exclamó Ginny, sobresaltando a Luna que estaba tan distraía como aburrida.

—Ginny ¿Para qué no escondimos si ibas a gritar tan fuerte?— se quejó Luna, tapándose los oídos.

—No te queje, tuve que esperar hasta el último momento para verla porque fue la última en salir luego de que sonara la campana. Pufff… seguro es de esas niñas aplicadas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Peguntó Luna.

—Ahora la seguimos.

—¿Para qué? —se quejó Luna.

—Para ver dónde va —le explicó Ginny mirando hacia el techo— ¡De prisa que la perdemos!

Ginny agarró la mano de Luna, no para apurarla sino para que no se escape, y cuando estaba por dar la primera zancada una persona pasó como un rayo frente a ellas tan rápido como un tren dejándolas estupefactas.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —volvió a preguntar Luna.

—No lo sé —comentó Ginny aún sorprendida. Dejando de lado lo ocurrido miró por encima de la de la gente que iba por los pasillos y vio que la cabellera rubia de su objetivo se perdía en la lejanía. Desesperada tiró del brazo de su amiga y fue tras la chica esquivando personas.

* * *

A las cuatro y cinco Hermione empezó a perder la paciencia, balbuceaba por lo bajo cosas como «Donde se metió este tipo» o «cuando lo vea lo mataré por impuntual».

Con la mirada en el reloj de la biblioteca se puso de pie y mordiendo su labio inferior empezó a ir de un lado a otro sin quitar la vista de las manecillas.

* * *

Ginny y Luna andaban casi en puntas de pie detrás de la chica, ocultándose tras los alumnos, intentando no hacer ningún ruido para no ser descubiertas. Ginny seguía la estela de pelo rubio de su objetivo con su lupa para no perderla de vista y Luna, bueno Luna miraba a Ginny porque le parecía muy graciosa la cara de su amiga, que estaba entre recelosa y enojada. Tanto así que tropezó con su amiga y cayeron en el medio del pasillo ante la mirada de todos.

—Te voy a matar Luna ¡Qué torpe eres! —Ginny quería acogotar a su amiga pero reprimió su enojo y se incorporó rápidamente para buscar a la «Amiguita» de Draco—. No está, la perdí por tu culpa ¡No te rías luna!

—No era tan importante ¿Cierto?

* * *

Cundo el reloj de la biblioteca marcó las cuatro y diez, Hermione estaba definitivamente en punto de ebullición ¡Como ese chico nuevo podía ser tan impuntual!

«No puede dejarme plantada —pensó—, tiene que venir, él me metió en esto »

Con el seño fruncido y bufando de rabia Hermione volvió a su lugar y azotó los puños sobre la mesa. Madame Prince le clavó los ojos con una mirada reprobatoria, pero poco le importó la estúpida reacción de Madame Pinces, ahora tendría que reacomodar todos sus horarios, otra vez.

* * *

Cuatro y cuatro y llegó.

El chico nuevo entro a la biblioteca con la mochila colgando de un hombro y agitado, barriendo con la mirada en busca de su compañera de castigo. La encontró sentada en una mesa al fondo, Hermione le clavó una mirada con el entrecejo fruncido, las mejillas infladas y repiqueteando con los de dos de su mano izquierda la mesa de madera en un claro gesto de impaciencia. Harry miró el reloj y tragó saliva ¿Qué tan malo es un pequeño retraso?

* * *

—Lo sien…

—Llegas tarde —se apresuró a decir Hermione, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Perd…

—No importa, hay que danos prisa para recuperar el tiempo —miró a Harry, esta vez no solo tría su corbata desacomodada, sino que todo su uniforme llevaba el aspecto de haber pasado por un huracán. —Sígueme.

Hermione pasó sin mirar al chico nuevo y caminó hasta los enormes estantes llenos de libros. Conocía cada rincón de esa biblioteca y sabía exactamente donde ir para buscar la información que necesitaba. Con el chico nuevo detrás de ella pasó entre tres largos pasillos hasta llega a la sección de química.

—Verás —dijo Hermione sacando un grueso libro negro de la parte superior de una estantería —, vamos a necesitar toda la información posible. No creo que encontremos lo necesario en un solo libro… —y colocó el pesado libro negro sobre las manos de Harry mientras sostenía un libro azul, más pequeño, con su mano izquierda y con el índice del su mano libre leía el lomo de un viejo y descolorido libro de química avanzada. Apoyó esos dos tomos sobe el chico y continuó —… mientras más información obtengamos va a ser mejor. Mi idea era terminar hoy con este informe pero va a llevarnos un tiempo hacerlo bien —Hermione, coloco tres libros más sobre las manos del su compañero—. No quiero agrandar el ego de Snape dándome una mala nota.

El pobre Harry no había podido decir ni una palabra desde que llegó. Se encontraba detrás de un muro de libros que Hermione había apilado sobre sus manos. Sus brazos empezaban a entumecerse y todo empeoró más cuando Hermione agregó dos libros que taparon su vista por completo.

—Creo que con esto bastará —dijo la chica satisfecha.

Volvieron hacia la mesa donde Hermione tenía su horario rehecho, claro, a Harry le costó tres vidas llegar hasta allí ya que iba haciendo equilibrio con una docena de libros que encorvaban su espalda, mientras levantaba el cuello para no chocar con las estanterías.

De un golpe dejó la pila de libros sobre la mesa. Madame Pinces clavó su mirada de urraca en el chico y con un gesto pidió que haga silenció.

Hermione, aunque ya no tenía el seño fruncido, seguía con un claro gesto de inconformidad. Sacó el primer libro, aquel negro grueso, y lo abrió casi a la mitad sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañero.

Harry que se sentía un poco incomodo con esa actitud y dijo en voz baja para que Madame Pinces no vuelva a regañarlo: —Lo… lo siento.

Hermione levanto la vista por encima del gran libro negro un segundo y volvió a bajarla.

—No era mi intención llegar tarde —se apresuró a decir —, pero…

—No tolero la impuntualidad —masculló Hermione, bajando de una vez el libro. — Me desacomoda mis horarios, y ya es demasiado que en un día los cambia dos veces.

—Quince minutos no es tan grave —se defendió Harry —, tal vez media hora si lo sea…

—Cinco minutos es suficiente demora para mí —terció Hermione, levantando una ceja.

—¡Cinco minutos! —Dijo Harry sorprendido— En cinco minutos no me da tiempo para hacerle este perfecto nudo a mi corbata —Y señaló su horripilante nudo hecho a los apurones.

Hermione rió, el chico nuevo lo había conseguido, ablandar su intolerancia por la impuntualidad. Harry respiró aliviado.

—De todos modos, no fue mi culpa llegar tarde —sentenció Harry.

—No me digas que fue porque te peinabas el cabello, porque eso no te lo voy a creer —bromeó Hermione, mientras Harry pasaba una mano por su alborotado cabello negro, intentando inútilmente aplanar algunos mechones de cabello parado.

—Ja Ja… muy graciosa. Pero no fue por eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, cuando terminó el entrenamiento intenté venir lo antes posible a la biblioteca —comenzó a explicar Harry —. Iba tan rápido que apenas frené me di cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba la biblioteca. Por suerte me encontré con un señor mayor, medio raro, en los pasillos que supo decirme donde quedaba.

—¿Un señor mayor? —Se extrañó Hermione —¿En los pasillos?

—Si —sentenció Harry—, tenía una larga barba canosa y llevaba puesto una «¿túnica?» azul. Pensé que un loco se había escapado del manicomio, pero tal vez era profesor de teatro.

—¡Dumbledore! —soltó Hermione de manera familiar.

—¿Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry, arqueando una ceja—, ¿así se llama el profesor de teatro?

—No, para nada. Dumbledore es el director del colegio.

—¿El director?

—Si…

—Pero… pero, andaba en los pasillos.

—Ajam…

—Vestido así.

—Correcto.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Harry, al ver con la naturalidad que Hermione le contestó. Tal vez para ella y seguramente para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts sea normal, pero en sus anteriores colegios esa clase de cosas no se veían.

—Bienvenido a Hogwarts —sentenció Hermione.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las cinco en punto, llevaban casi una hora y para Hermione no habían avanzado lo suficiente con el informe, aunque Harry parecía tener las pestañeas quemadas.

El cuchicheo de un grupo de chicas llamó la atención de Hermione. Cerca del recibidor se encontraba una chica con rasgos asiáticos hablando por lo bajo con sus dos amigas. Parecía que miraban hacía donde estaba ella, aunque no miraban a Hermione, sino al muchacho que les daba la espalda frente a ella.

Hermione intentó hacer caso omiso a esos cuchicheos, pero al parece cada vez sonaban más fuerte. Clavó la mirada en la chica de cabellos negro y rasgos asiáticos, ahora ella era la observada. Cuando iba ponerse de pie y pedirles que hagan silencio o que se fueran de allí, por la puerta entró a toda prisa Lavender Brown, una chica de su mismo año que dormía en la cuarto de al lado.

—¡VEN RAPIDO HERMIONE! —Dijo muy alterada— ¡GINNY VA A MATAR A LUNA!

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó resignada Hermione, guardando los libros en su mochila. —Harry por hoy terminamos. — Dijo, y se marchó murmurando por lo bajo algo que Harry escuchó perfectamente «Espero que esta vez no incendien el cuarto».

Harry quedó perplejo. La biblioteca había quedado vacía en solo un instante.

—Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Harry —dijo, y se marchó.

* * *

Gracias por haberlo leído, espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de continuar con esta historia (y mas que tengo por ahí) pero me costo y estuve un tiempo largo desaparecido... Volví con muchas ganas e historias bajo el brazo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi fiel lectora **erikita** que me animó para que continuara. Si lees esto muchas gracias por tus mensajes.

Un Abrazo!


End file.
